Harry Potter and The Race Against Voldemort
by Mardie
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have no idea that their new friends are secrectly working for Voldemort. Will they lose their lives in ignorance, or will they unite against a common enemy? In progress. Oh, and there's LOTS of mistakes. My spellchecker is stupid :


...

**Hey, this is a story me and my friend wrote by email at school, tell me what you think?**

**Bekka wrote in plain text, and I wrote in bold.**

**...**

Everything was peaceful and quiet. The moon shone high in the dark, cloud filled sky, illuminating the huge, stone castle of Hogwarts.

Owls hooted gleefully welcoming the night-time. Not a soul stirred...

Except for the two shadows darting through the tree's that lined the forbidden forest.

They ran on, their silent footsteps heard by no-one. On they ran until they had reached a clearing, flooded with pale moonlight.

The shorter of the two stepped forward lowering her hood. Moonlight lit up her pale face, her piercing green eyes glinting.

The taller followed. Stepping into the moonlit clearing revealing her long wavy-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

Another figure was already waiting for them.

"You took your time" the voice said dreamily.

"It couldn't be helped Adrian!" The taller of the two girls snapped.

The one called Adrian stepped out from the shadows revealing his slightly spiked dark brown hair and eyes that were never the same shade of green or brown.

**"Our master has been expecting your arrival for quite some time," Adrian muttered, the three of them falling into step beside each other, "he is angered you took so long returning from the castle... he knows you were with Harry and Ron for too long."**

**Marcie chewed on her pinkie nail thoughtfully, "but it couldn't be helped!" she squeaked, her voice unnaturally high. She coughed once, and her voice returned to its normal pitch, "they wouldn't go to sleep," Marcie continued, "he should know that."****  
****"Exactly," Adrian said, "he wanted you to put the sleeping potion in their drinks at dinner."**

**Rebekah groaned, "if we had've done that, they would've fallen asleep right then and there!"**

**Marcie nodded in agreement, "yeah, yeah exactly."**

**Adrian put his hand to his forehead in frustration, "he recruited you two because you came from descendants of the best Evil wizards in the universe, not because he thought you were nice! Honestly, we have to kill Ron to get to Harry."**

**Marcie turned a deathly shade of white, and did not speak for a moment, "but... he's my friend."**

**"Shhh!" Adrian hissed, "We can't let the Dark Lord know that we're becoming to like Potter and Weasley."**

Bekka sniggered. "You may like them, but I certainly do not" she muttered.

Marcie scowled at her. "Why not? They are nice enough aren't they!?" she said shrilly

"Quiet down!" Adrian hissed. "Our Master will be here any second!"

Marcie and Bekka muttered a quick apology.

"Now, as I was saying, to get to Potter the Dark Lord has commanded we make off with Weasley" Adrian explained.

Bekka nodded. "One less Blood Traitor in the world would do us good" she said smirking coldly.

Marcie tossed her in irritation.

Bekka and Adrian noticed this.

"Well have you a better idea!" Adrian spat.

Marcie hesitated. "Maybe we could do it without killing Ro-- Weasley Marcie said slowly.

Adrian and Bekka stared at her, than laughed.

"But where is the fun in that?" Adrian sniggered.

Marcie's blue eyes grew fierce; she opened her mouth to shout an angry retort when a cold hissing voice sounded.

"Ah my minions... you are late" came the venomous voice of Lord Voldemort.

**Marcie's skin turned deathly pale, but she did not make a sound. Adrian and Rebekah looked at their master with much admiration.**

**"We had some trouble with Weasley and Potter," Rebekah explained, her green eyes glowing fiercely.**

**Adrian nodded, "but I was here in time."**

**Voldemort smiled, a sight that sent chills through the three teenagers bodies, "yes I know Adrian; you have done very well to escape from Ravenclaw tower." He looked at Rebekah, "but you, my little Slythten, had more trouble."****  
****"Yes," Rebekah admitted, "Marcie called me to visit her, and Ron and Harry were woken by the sound of our voices."**

**"No matter though," Marcie said quickly, "they thought we were talking about a dream I had."**

Voldemort examined her face carefully looking for any signs of mistrust. Satisfied he turned back to them.

"We've had a few complications it seems with handing Potter over to me hmm?" he said maliciously.

The Three shivered, but hide their fear.

Voldemort's malicious grin broadened, "I overheard your plan to "get" Potter, by disposing of that blood traitor filth, was that not what you said?" he questioned.

"Ye--yes master" Bekka stuttered, Marcie and Adrian nodded. Adrian vigorously and Marcie without much enthusiasm.

"I've asked Severus to keep an eye on you three... you don't seem at all keen at your jobs as death eaters, but you were so willing to surrender yourselves to me only one month ago" Voldemort said, talking more to himself than to them.

"Yes Master, we know" Marcie said bowing clumsily.

"Good. Remember, Weasley must be eliminated" Voldemort snapped, he turned on his heels and apparated.

Bekka sighed. "You still reckon he is convinced we're on his side?" she whispered.

Adrian scratched his head thoughtfully."I hope so, he might suspect us, but than again, we've already willingly agreed to kill Ron, we can't go back on that now or we'll reveal ourselves from the Order, I think he had that planned" he said.

Marcie nodded sadly. "Why did the order choose us!" she blurted out.

Bekka sighed again. "Because we are the chosen ones, we have powers like no other witches or wizards."

**"Maybe I don't want these powers anymore," Marcie muttered.**

"Tough luck" Bekka snarled. "They're not exactly powers anyway... just controllable diseases" she snorted.

"At least you're a Lycanthro, I had to be the Vampire didn't I!" Marcie sneered.

That was true, all three of them had the uncanny ability to control their transformations and still regain their minds. Bekka was virtually a Werewolf, with Wolfsbane potion all the time, whilst Marcie had all the abilities of a vampire, like flight and had no bloodlust. Adrian on the other hand was an angel. Don't laugh. He had the ability to sprout feathered wings and to heal people. Powers that were given to them the day on of their potions went wrong: all except for Marcie.

**Her father, as everyone knew, was a werewolf. I know it may seem strange, but Remus Lupin had angered the Vampire coven situated in Britain, and therefore, his daughter was a target for revenge. So since last month, Marcie was officially a vampire.**

**"Too bad," Bekka snapped, "at least you don't get fleas at a full moon!"**

**Marcie rolled her eyes and the deep bags under them seemed to grow blacker. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you. I need to be in the moonlight for a little longer. You guys go back to the castle, and I'll see you in the morning."**

**Adrian nodded and both he and Rebekah continued up to the castle**

**Adrian was officially known as deceased. But he wasn't, he still lived but because of his abnormality people thought he was the living dead. Marcie was closest to being dead, her soul was absent. **

As they made their way back to castle Adrian noticed Bekka scratching her head.

"Full moon tomorrow is there?" Adrian sniggered.

Bekka scowled. "Don't know how these retched things get into my hair every night before the full moon!" she snarled, still scratching her head.

Adrian smiled. "Kneel down" he said.

Bekka knelt down and Adrian placed his hands over her head. A faint yellow glow emitted from his hands.

The itching stopped.

"Where would I be without your healing powers" Bekka laughed.

Adrian smiled, his pure white wings spread wide like they always were when he was happy.

"Should we wait for Marcie?" Adrian suggested.

Bekka looked back over her shoulder. Marcie was no where to be seen.

"She's a Gryffindor anyway, so let's just let her bask in the moonlight" Bekka said with a faint smile.

Adrian laughed. "And I thought you were the moon freak"

THE NEXT DAY IN POTIONS CLASS

**"All ready are we?" Bekka said mockingly, looking at Marcie's rugged up face.**

**She was wearing a turtleneck sweater, pulled right up to her chin, then a yellow balaclava over the rest of her face, and it finished with her white beanie.**

**"Shut up," Marcie muttered, "you know how I look when I stand in the light! People will think I turned into kaleidoscope!" **

**Bekka laughed, when Marcie stood in the light (that's if only she didn't get enough moonlight at night) her skin emitted glowing rays of colour, her normally pale skin would sparkle in the light.**

**"Didn't get much moonlight then?" Bekka said sensibly as the two girls went to find their seats in class.**

**Marcie removed all her layers of access clothing, "yeah, I hardly got any. Hagrid came into the forest, so I had to duck behind a tree and hide there, almost tills morning. It was terrible!"**

**Adrian came over at this point, and sat next to Bekka on the left side, "so..." he said in a low voice, "I think we should begin making plans for the kidnapping tonight."**

**Marcie's skin turned paler than it usually did.**

**"Yes. I agree," Bekka said, her voice barely higher then a whisper as Snape, the sexual teacher, entered the room. **

"Quiet students!" Snape's voice echoed around the room.

Bekka sighed. "Of all days..." she said. She looked sicker than usual, her eyes had deep bags underneath them, and her skin was paler than usual. Adrian grinned, out of the there he was the only one who never got sick. His amazing healing powers kept all disease away.

"Now you are to continue on with your studies of the draught of living death!" Snape snapped.

"Pfft like we listen anyway" Sneered Draco Malfoy a Seventh year Slytherin boy the Bekka has a crush on.

"Shut up Malfoy" Ronald spat as Snape approached his desk.

"Well Mr. Weasley speaking when I'm speaking, ten points from Gryffindor"

Half the class groaned. Malfoy sniggered.

"Be happy Severus, tonight Weasley will no longer exist" Adrian muttered gleefully.

Marcie made a stifled noise as if she was going to say something, but decided against it and just faced the front of the class.

"Living a triple life isn't easy," she muttered.

"A vampire, death eater and agent for the Order"

Bekka sighed and nodded. "WE have to do it though, if we weren't all so unique it wouldn't be so" she said.

**"Plus," Marcie muttered, setting up her cauldron, "we have to pretend that we're only normal teenagers."**

**"Which is difficult when you don't age... hey Marcie?" **

**Marcie glared at Bekka, "shut up. I'm immortal. You can easily be destroyed, dog!"**

**Bekka made a deep growling in that back of her throat, and Marcie sighed, "sorry," she said truthfully, "I'm just having a really shit morning."**

**Bekka mumbled something, and turned to Adrian, they were partners for this exercise.**

**"Hey Marcie," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Ron standing there, his hand's on her desk. **

**"Hi," she mumbled. She should've been happy, but since she didn't know how long it would be before he was kidnapped... it was awkward for her.**

**Ron looked at her curiously, "is there something wrong?"**

**Marcie opened her mouth and closed it hurriedly, "no, no I'm fine." she put on a fake smile that didn't seem to convince him, but he let it drop anyway.**

**"Wanna be partners?" He asked, gesturing to his bench. "Lavender's not here, at the moment."**

**Marcie shrugged, "yeah okay, I'll meet you over there in a second."**

**As Marcie packed up her books, she heard Bekka mutter, "fraternising with the enemy."**

**Marcie ignored her. **

"Speaking of Partners Bekka, I've all ready arranged to be Harry's... to get some inside info ha-ha" Adrian said sneakily. Bekka rolled her now yellow eyes. "Of course" she snorted. Adrian smiled apologetically. And walked towards Harry putting on a fake smile and attitude.

"Slythten!" Severus snapped.

"Yes sir" Bekka said turning to face him. "Where's your potions partner?" he said.

"I'd prefer to work alone" she said simply.

Severus smiled mockingly. "Not in this class" he droned.

He turned to face another student. "Malfoy! I see you have no partner, pair up with Slythten" he ordered.

Bekka's pale skin flushed red.

"That's not necessary_ sir!" _she spat.

Severus glared icily. "Are you questioning my authority?" he said.

"I know a _highe_r authority I can talk to about you" he said dropping his voice so only she could hear.

"Whatever" Bekka muttered approaching Malfoy's desk.

She had only spoken to him once or twice, he was an arrogant, Slytherin so she hardly ever saw him.

"**Slythten eh?" Malfoy said, in an arrogant voice. **

**Bekka nodded once, and sat down next to him. She sat there silently; motionless,** **watching Malfoy set up his cauldron, and began his task.**

**"Aren't you going to help?" He snapped,** **and Rebekah blushed a furious red. **

**"Y-yes," Bekka stammered, and she began to help Draco. **

"But" she added hastily. "I don't take too kindly to being ordered around!" she hissed, her yellow eyes flashing.

Draco looked taken aback, but his pale grey eyes flickered with admiration.

Potions class ended as usual and the three friends took off quickly down the corridor.

Marcie shivered.

"Cold are you?" Bekka sniggered.

Marcie must've scowled from underneath he4r thick clothing because her eyes became dangerous slits.

She pulled the balaclava from her mouth.

"Of course I'm cold! Vampire's don't generate body heat!" she snarled.

Bekka held her hands up defensively. "Okay sorry" she said.

Marcie scowled again.

Adrian sighed. "Would you two stop bickering? We have some planning to do"

Marcie and Bekka muttered an apology to each other and followed Adrian.

It was almost dark by the time they had left the library. Bekka felt it first.

"It's almost dark" she muttered.

"How do you know?" Adrian said

**"Wolves have a good sense of-"**

**A dark figure emerging from a suit of armour stopped them in their tracks. The lights from the wall were flickering across her face, it was Marcie, but she was completely different. The bags under her eyes reached down to her cheeks, and her fangs were protruding over her lips, which had never happened before. She looked down right miserable. **

**"What's the matter with you?" Bekka asked alarmed, taking in the sight of Marcie's outfit, which was a spaghetti strap nightgown.**

**Marcie looked up from the floor, her normally blue eyes a deep red. "The moonlight," Marcie muttered, "haven't got enough of it for ages. Can we go into the grounds?" her voice was in a drone, and was expressionless.**

**"You look really bad," Adrian commented, "do you want me to heal you?"**

**Marcie shook her head, "no. its moonlight I need."**

"Well cover your fangs and eyes! It's only six o'clock students are still prowling!" Bekka hissed her teeth also more fang-like.

Adrian whipped his bag of his shoulders and gave Marcie some school robes and a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm not wearing sunglasses! It's almost dark!" Marcie hissed.

Adrian just smiled calmly "You're going to need to until we sneak out" he said shrugging.

Marcie sighed and took the sunglasses. Once she was covered up they three of them began to inconspicuously make their way towards the entrance hall.

Bekka stiffened. "People are coming a whole crowd of them... students for they walk with lighter steps"

Adrian laughed. "Good sense of hearing too?" he sniggered.

Bekka just smiled, showing her canine-like teeth. "Of course."

"Just act natural" Marcie croaked, her voice a little raspy.

The three students leaned against the wall, inspecting their nails and engaging in fake conversation and as Bekka said, a whole group of students rounded the corner. It was a group of Slytherin's.

"Great..." Adrian sighed.

Bekka agreed disdainfully.

"Well, well if it isn't the three weirdo's of Hogwarts" sneered a cold voice.

Bekka drew in a gasp. How did he know? She sighed gratefully remembering everyone called them that because they acted differently... no one knew of their powers.

"Frigg off or we'll make you!" Adrian sneered.

Malfoy smirked. "Is that so? And how are you going to make me Lee!" he snarled advancing forward with his two ape-like cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Adrian's eyes flashed, Bekka suppressed a growl and Marcie hissed.

**"Shove of Malfoy!" Marcie said, her voice growling. She turned to the group of Slytherin and smiled at them, her teeth back to normal. "Hey guys," she said cheerily, "did you know that Draco here is my cousin?"**

**"Marcieeeeee!" Malfoy groaned, "Shut up! Please shut up!"**

**"You're related to that thing?" Pansy spoke up, her voice high pitched, but not girlie. **

**Marcie looked at her, removing her sunglasses, revealing her red eyes. She smiled once more, and her teeth were elongated again. The group of Slytherin gasped, and she sighed, stepping into the sunlight. As soon as she did, a spectrum of colours erupted from her face, the Slytherin shielding their eyes in pain.**

**"What is it?!" Shrieked Crabbe, as he was blinded by the light.**

**"Stop that!" Bekka scolded, alarmed.**

**Marcie shrugged and stepped back into the shadows.**

**The Slytherin's stumbled blindly up the steps, all except for Draco. "Thanks for ruining everything!" He muttered. "Freak."**

**Marcie looked very downcast at her cousin, "don't try and hide it you know. Mum told me everything."**

**Malfoy's eyes widened, "she-she did? Humph. Oh well, I don't care. I'm normal."**

**"Whatever," Marcie shrugged, and Malfoy ran up the stairs after his friends.**

**"What was that all about?" Bekka asked suspiciously.**

**Marcie smiled at her, "oh, didn't you know? Draco's a vampire too!"**

**Bekka's blood froze. "Wwhat? But, how did he know that- that-?"**

**"Oh," Marcie said casually, "he was there when I was bitten. He was bitten by Sanguini," Marcie explained, "Lucius had to get Draco to be bitten so Sanguini would work with the death eaters."**

Bekka looked outraged. "What a monster! letting his son get bitten by a blood sucking freak, no offensive Marcie, just so he'd be a death eater!" she snarled, a wolfish growl in her voice.

Marcie eyed her suspiciously. "Why would you care so much about him?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Bekka flushed. "Of course I don't I--" she was cut off as moonlight flooded through the window.

Her pupils became dilated, and in a flash her body had changed, she was a werewolf.

Bekka tried to speak but all that came out of her snarling jaws were growls, barks and snarls.

Adrian looked alarmed. "The Plan! We have to enforce it soon! Do you all remember your parts?"

Marcie nodded gravely, her eyes shining as she basked in the moonlight.

Bekka barked, her tail wagging, her yellow wolf eyes shinning.

"Okay, Bekka you need to make the distraction, go to the great hall and howl, while the teachers are distracted with you Marcie will position herself down by the stairs ready for when Weasley comes down. I will fly up to Gryffindor tower and scare him so he tuns straight into our trap." Adrian said smugly.

It was a well planned, plan.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Marcie--Marcie I--I want to help..." It was Malfoy, his eyes red, fangs protruding from his pale lips, but his words were cut off as he stared at the werewolf by Marcie's feet and the pure white wings sprouted from Adrian's back.

"Wh--What the--the Hell--Hell!" he stuttered fearfully.

"Oops..." Adrian muttered.

"What do you mean you want to help?" Marcie sneered. "We aren't doing anything.

Malfoy, trying to keep his eyes from the werewolf and angel, looked directly at Marcie.

"You're not the only on the dark lords trusts you know!" he sneered.

**"Damn it!" Marcie cursed, "okay Draco, you can help Adrian scare him, but remember, don't let him see your face. If anything goes wrong, like another person entering the scene, flee immediately. Got it?"**

**Draco nodded, and he could see that Marcie looked jittery, and uncomfortable.**

**Bekka barked once, and ran towards the great hall. Adrian nodded at Draco, and the two of them raced up the stairs, going to Gryffindor tower. **

**Marcie sighed, and slid down the wall, burying her face in her pale, lanky fingers. All she had to do now was wait.**

**...**

**Editor's Note: So, what did you think?!**


End file.
